


【颜称】春风细雨（3）

by Nibiru_y



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibiru_y/pseuds/Nibiru_y
Summary: *又名《张哥我就是这样追到老婆的》*757575*有勇有谋（bushi）7*天然撩软绵绵5
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 6





	【颜称】春风细雨（3）

3.

回去的路上两人肩并肩地走着，沉默了一会儿之后，张颜齐轻轻拍了下姚琛垂在身边的手。姚琛一下子就敏感地蜷起了被拍的手指，抬眼看向张颜齐。

张颜齐欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，慢吞吞地吐出一个问题：

“姚琛，你有猜是谁写的这部电影吗？”

姚琛愣了一下，他似乎很奇怪为什么张颜齐会问这个，反问道：你觉得呢？

张颜齐看起来早就有想法，他几乎没有停顿地接住这个问题：“我觉得可能是一个女生，想要知道另一个女生能不能接受她喜欢她，就推了这部电影想要试探一下。”

姚琛“哦”了一声：“那为什么不找部女生和女生的片子？”

张颜齐忽然被问倒，他左右为难地想了好几秒，终于缓缓地说“那就...是一个男生想要知道另一个男生能不能接受他喜欢他吧...”

这句话张颜齐说得很艰难，仿佛在坦白一段心虚经历。

姚琛又“哦”了一声，回过头盯着脚底下的路，又平又淡地评价了一句：“有道理哦。”

张颜齐被这句话搞得有点不上不下，他一瞬间想了好多，他想“有道理”是什么意思？他自己心虚地觉得没啥道理，姚琛悟出了个什么道理？

就在他天人交战的那刻，他忽然感到姚琛那双软软的手又摸上了他的手臂。

张颜齐被浑身激得一抖，停下脚步，小心地转头看向姚琛。

姚琛被张颜齐巨大的反应吓了一跳，他嘟起嘴“唔”了一声：“...张大头，你干嘛？” 不过姚琛没等张颜齐的回答，他问道：“你刚刚为什么问我这个问题？” 他眨了眨眼。

因为之前要掉不掉的泪水，姚琛眼角还带着点粉色。他白净的面庞被柔黄的路灯照得仿佛从来不染尘世。

那一刻张颜齐大脑空白，眼里只有姚琛认真望向他的样子。他胸口发蒙，脑子里有一个声音诱惑着他：现在，就是现在。

于是他反手拉住姚琛勾着他的手臂，另一只手轻轻抚上姚琛的脸颊，又滑到姚琛的后脖颈，在他没反应过来的时候把姚琛压向自己。

张颜齐在低头闭眼前轻声嘟囔了一句：因为想这个。

然后他终于吻上了姚琛的唇瓣。

你问接吻是什么感觉？

张颜齐觉得自己变得好小好小，又好大好大。全世界都消散了，只有怀里软软香香的姚琛。

姚琛的嘴唇和他的人一样柔软。张颜齐捏了下姚琛的下巴，又舔了下他的唇缝，就推开了齿关。姚琛的舌头湿润，张颜齐的味蕾在那一刻除了感知味道，还感觉到了口腔里黏膜的起伏。

姚琛忽然加重的鼻吸扫在他的脸上，张颜齐浑身发热，只觉得周围一切都寂静了下来，只有唇舌相接时细碎的声音，和两人越来越急促的呼吸声。

张颜齐感到自己心口跳声如擂鼓，姚琛的脸颊也越来越烫。

“唔...”直到姚琛呼吸不过来地拍了拍他，张颜齐才退开了一点。

他们亲得脸都通红一片，耳根发热。张颜齐抵着姚琛的额头，蹭了下他的鼻子，又忍不住凑过去亲了下他变得湿润的唇角。

姚琛的手抵在张颜齐的胸口要抓不抓，喘着气“你...”了半天说不出话。

张颜齐抱着必死的心，又觉得姚琛这反应有戏。他抓住姚琛放在他胸口的手贴到自己的心脏的位置，他说：“姚琛，姚琛我好喜欢你。你能接受我吗？”

姚琛咬着嘴唇不说话。

张颜齐有点着急了：“你高二球场上撞我怀里那次我就喜欢你了，你要对我负责。”

“..你..我... 我那时候又不是故意的... 你怎么这样啊...”姚琛也被张颜齐的歪理弄急了，他皱着眉头想要把被抓着的手收回去，但是张颜齐抓太紧，他没能如愿。

张颜齐另一只手把姚琛抱得更紧了，他说：“姚琛，给我一个回答吧。刚刚你问我为什么问你那个问题，不是也想知道我对你的感情吗？”

姚琛瞪大了眼睛：“我...我不知道啊...”他委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，“我真的只是想问一下而已，我不知道...”

张颜齐听完解释心想，那也怪姚琛，谁让他这么看着我，换谁都忍不住（不过姚琛最好只能看我一个人）。

“回去再说吧。好吗张颜齐？”姚琛拉了拉张颜齐的衣摆，小声恳求道，“在外面讲这个不太好...”

于是张颜齐原本硬起心肠一定要问明白的决心泄气了，他低声哄道：“可以，不过你乖一点，路上好好想。”

两人一路沉默地走回了宿舍楼，直到走上楼梯，姚琛还红着耳朵。

张颜齐在开了门后把姚琛推进了房间。

今天是周五，另外两个舍友都回家了。宿舍里昏暗没有灯光，张颜齐不让姚琛去按开关，他着急地把姚琛抵在门后，又忍不住捧着他的脸细细密密地吻了起来。

接吻好像真的会让人上瘾。

张颜齐忍不住越吻越深，姚琛吞咽不下去的水渍在唇角积多，又顺着他的下颌流到脖子。姚琛的手抵在张颜齐胸前小猫挠一样地推了没几下，就软了腰身任张颜齐越欺越狠。

张颜齐的手顺着衣摆摸上姚琛细瘦紧致的腰身，揉了下姚琛的乳头。姚琛低哼一声清醒了过来，他睁开眼皱着眉头把张颜齐乱摸的手从身上抓下来，用手肘使了点儿里推开张颜齐：“你不是让我自己想吗？你现在是在做什么？”

张颜齐被姚琛推开后一脸可怜，他怂拉着眉眼，却理直气壮地说着赖皮话：“我亲你的时候你也可以想啊...”他又上手撩起姚琛的衣摆，一个用力把姚琛抱了起来，“...我们做爱的时候你也可以想。”

姚琛被抱起时轻声惊呼了一下，怕摔下去搂住了张颜齐的脖子，又马上被张颜齐后面那句话吓得想撒手。

张颜齐把姚琛放到自己床上，欺身压住他，低声诱哄道：“你慢慢想，等你想完告诉我；我会很小心，会努力让你喜欢，我们随时可以停下，好吗？不过，”他补充道，“只要你一直不拒绝我，我今天就会做到底。”

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写到这里了！！！落泪... 谁能想到我最开始只是想自己割点腿肉吃... 结果前文越写越多越写越多越写越多...  
> 这一节里，关于谁提的这部片子，姚琛是真的觉得张颜齐说得有道理！姚姚可认真可真诚啦！  
> （张大头觉得姚姚意有所指，是他自己心里有鬼  
> ）  
> 7能进展飞速赌的就是5那个不忍心拒绝的性格（和我迫切想上车的心情），中间写得有点艰难可能会觉得转折生硬，我的锅我的锅。


End file.
